Slayers Songfic Booklette
by Knight of L-sama
Summary: [Dramatic Music] Here I am, presenting the first ever that I've seen Slayers sonfic booklette! All of the common couplings ready for requests and reviews! 1 Z&L 2 G&L 3 Z&A 4 F
1. If I Let You Go LZ

A/N: This is self-chosen repent for my last fic. (I'm really just procrastinating my original fic, but I don't care) Here is, yet again, another L/Z fic to Westlife's song "If I Let You Go." Enjoy. And review. Please.  
  
Disclaimer: You have got to be kidding me. Do you honestly think I could own anything that isn't mine? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Okay, maybe not the dumbest...but it's pretty close! So basically, I don't own anything except that which belongs to me. Aren't I so concise? ;P

* * *

**If I Let You Go...**  


  
  
A soft, warm wind blows a tattered cape against a pair of brown traveling boots worn so much that it is almost paper-thin. The owner of this cape smirks, feeling a larger wind blow his hair forward, obscuring his generally keen eyesight. The wind is left behind as the figure takes another step and goes into hyper speed. The wind, deadly to any normal human, changes direction in its search for another victim in the Desert of Destruction.  
  
Halfway through the closest town, on the brink of the Zephilian Empire, the same figure slows to a graceful stop. Peasants and merchants alike stop to look at him, while some children point fingers to their friends at his...features. Even with his beige hood up, it is obvious to see that he has a bluish tint to his skin, accompanied by randomly placed pebbles. He ignores these stares as best as he can as he makes his way to a nearby tavern.  
  
Inside The Lone Star Tavern, the traveler sits down at the bar, one seat way from a couple of drunken blokes. The bartender sets down his monotonous order before him, a coffee blend specific to Zephilia. He drinks silently, pretending to be content only with his drink, but that is not the case. His thoughts are just as heightened as his senses.  
  
_ Day after day  
  
Time pass away  
  
N' I just can't get you off my mind_  
  
He wonders where his friends are, what they've been up to. The crown princess of Seyruun, who had an obvious crush on him back when they traveled together, is no doubt buried in paperwork in Seyruun's capital. The dense jellyfish he has come to respect as a swordsman is probably still guarding the fiery sorceress that had caught his heart so long ago. Sweet, darling Lina. His thoughts come to an abrupt stop as he curses to himself. He promised himself long ago that he would not think of her for her heart was bound to her sworn guardian. Just then snippets of conversation reaches his pointed ears.  
  
"...what happened to you? It's almost as if the infamous Bandit Killer smoked you for lunch!"  
  
His heart skips several beats, not that it matters, but he knew it had.  
  
A raucous laugh follows, but as it stops, another voice answers, "It was her all right. Wasn't even doin' nothin' wrong either. That pipsqueak'll have another thing comin' the next time I see her."  
  
More laughter follows. The first voice, originating from the stool two away from him, comments, "Ha! Doesn't she have a kid somewhere or something? And didn't she settle down a few years back? Beaten down by a crippled mother!" He breaks into harsh laughter again, joined by his companion. The newcomer is obviously not amused.  
  
He chokes back a growl deep in his throat. He doesn't want to catch attention, so he clenches his fist instead. How dare they talk about her like that.  
  
"Can it, already, would ya? I'd estimate she's even stronger and more violent than she was before. Besides, no one knows if those rumors are true – anybody who asks gets barbecued, and any who've seen it don't tell."  
  
The mocker's companion speaks up now. "Enough's enough. What'd you do to get her so ticked at you?"  
  
The traveler's keen ears note the newcomer's shrug. "How the heck should I know? The stupid twig is probably just ready to snap at anyone she sees."  
  
He can't take it anymore. He has to leave. The traveler stands, pays for his drained cup, and glares at the conversationalists before walking out the door. He looks left, then right. His destination is unclear, even to himself. Finally, he decides to head west, towards ample forest. Perhaps he can find his answers there. He doesn't know what he's looking for anymore. His goal is undetermined.  
  
_ Nobody knows  
  
I hide it inside  
  
I keep on searching but I can't find_  
  
He stands at the border and takes a deep breath before stepping into the natural green area. He walks on, not knowing what is in store for him. Not a single bird twitters in the sky, not even the smallest creature stirs in the brush. He finds himself wondering where the life in the forest is. Not paying attention, he gets knocked back by an invisible air shield. Static electricity crackles on a flickering shield, soon returning to transparency. He looks on, wondering what the shield is protecting.  
  
Curiosity wins over common sense, and he steps back to unleash an eradication spell he has learned during his travels. The shield pops and disappears. Like an anti-Pandora's box, sounds erupt from within, spreading throughout the forest. Birds chirruping, tree leaves rustling, a dragon's distant roar...all come from within. Raising an amused eyebrow, he brushes himself off, and enters this would-be sanctuary.  
  
Not much later, he bumps into something crossing his path. They both fall to the ground with a soft thump. He looks over and draws in a surprised gasp of breath. There she lay, adorned in a sleeveless summer dress (black in color). A vibrant red-head groans clutching her head with a hand.  
  
Hiding all nervousness, he quickly stands up and offers her his hand in assistance. Barely opening her eyes, she takes it. She wipes the dirt off of her dress before looking up to see who she has bumped into. She gasps as well.  
  
Both are silent for quite some time, but finally, she speaks. "Z-zelgadis? Is that you?"  
  
He makes a faint attempt at a grin, but fails miserably. Nevertheless, she recognizes and acknowledges it. She answers her own question. "It is you! Oh L-sama, it's been so long!"  
  
He twitches at the reference, but has no objection to the hug that follows it. He is stiff with a deep blush that goes unnoticed. When she breaks it off, she looks up at him and smiles softly. She whispers, knowing he can still hear her, "You don't know how much I've missed you. Come on and follow me."  
  
These words are music to his ears. He nods, his smile brightening noticeably. She takes his hand and leads him through the forest. In the silence between them, he notices how slender and fragile her bare hand feels in his. He mentally notes that the rumors couldn't possibly be true; if anything, she has mellowed out rather than grown more vicious.  
  
_ The courage to show  
To letting you know  
_  
Soon they come to a small clearing, one with a cozy hut in the center of it. He now understands what the shield has been protecting – his love, her home, and most likely, her treasure. She comes to a stop at the door, a homely wooden door, and hovers her hand over a small blue sphere at the center. It glows a vibrant red, and the door swings in, allowing them entrance.  
  
After she slips off her feminine slip-on sandals, he watches as she skips into the left "wing", into another room. Hesitantly, he steps in and looks around. It is a cozy little place, with a single bed consisting of red bed sheets, blankets, and pillow cover in a corner, a desk opposite it. The hallway in front of him leads to the storage area, as Lina would not leave her valuables in plain sight, if anyone else should get past her security, and a restroom of a private sort. Taking in the aroma of strawberry- scented candles, he takes another step into the home. The door shuts tight and locks behind him. With no way out, he ventures forward, to follow her strawberry-scented path.  
  
This room is a simple kitchen with a wood-fed stove, an ice box, a wash basin, and a round table complete with three chairs. She is heating something on the stove, and when she turns toward him, he sees what it is. She smiles sweetly at him. "Care for some tea?"  
  
He is caught off-guard by her mannerisms. He cannot remember her talking so formally in past conversations. He sighs with a soft smile of his own. "It would be my pleasure."  
  
He can't help but watch as she glides across the small area, and gracefully sets the tea tray down on the table's surface. As her innocent ruby eyes catch hold of his sapphire ones, he is forced out of his reverie, and sits down at the table. She, too, seats herself, and passes a cup on a little saucer to him, as she gets one for herself. His eyes follow her every movement once again, this time as she tips a dainty spoon into the sugar container, and puts one, two, three teaspoons of sugar in her cup. He smiles and takes a sip of his tea without any added sugar. There was no need, for her company is sweeter than sugar could ever be to him.  
  
_ I've never felt so much love before_  
  
After a few moments of silence, she breaks it again with her melodious voice. "So what are you up to these days, Zel? Still trying to find your cure?"  
  
That stops him in his tracks. He holds the cup to his lips, letting it serve as a temporary barrier between her sweetness and the darkness raging to the surface inside him. He contemplates his answer carefully. He has been searching for his cure for twelve years now, since he was sixteen. He met her when he was twenty-one, far too long to have gone without her light. Now twenty-eight, he was past the stage of becoming hopeless. But he had little else to go on.  
  
He sets down the teacup, and gives her a wistful whisper of a smile. "If I don't find anything more important, then that will always be the case."  
  
The words sounded hoarse in his throat. He hasn't spoken such a long sentence for what must have been at least three, no, four years – ever since he split up with the others after the Darkstar incident. He has had little reason to speak to others since then. Perhaps that is why the fruits of his labor have never ripened – he was too eager, and none too friendly. He immediately starts thinking of rephrasing his response, but just then, she speaks up again.  
  
"Oh...you aren't in a hurry right now, are you?"  
  
Seeing her disappointed look, he hesitates and grimaces.  
  
_ And once again I'm thinking about_

_Taking the easy way out  
_  
He shakes his head of his cowardly thoughts, and answers, "Not really. My last lead was a complete failure. In fact, upon getting there, I discovered that I had already been there. They were just different directions on how to get there."  
  
She breaks into a light laughter. She is giddy with happiness, and her laugh is filled with a feminine nature, that seems to fit her perfectly now. A laugh that she would have not been caught dead using in public in the past. A special laugh only for ones close to her.  
  
_ But if I let you go  
I will never know  
What my life would be  
Holding you close to me_  
  
He frowns good-naturedly; he can't get seriously mad at her now for the life of him. "It's not funny. I had to go through the Desert of Destruction for this one!"  
  
For some reason, this triggers another fit of giggles. He lets her ride it out this time, enjoying the childish sparkle that her giggle presents. When she looked to be just about done, he asks her, "What was so funny about that? I'm afraid I missed the joke."  
  
She looks up at him, face flushed with merriment. Stifling more giggles, her hand hides her smile as she apologizes and explains. "Sorry Zel. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just...you know the stories about that place, don't you? The Desert of Destruction I mean? Any human that travels anywhere within its borders is immediately disintegrated by the wind. Even if that cure did work, how would you get back?"  
  
He stares at her, completely taken by surprise. As the notion sinks in, he realizes that she's right. But thinking back to the Desert, he is reminded of his desolate thoughts there, his lonely, wistful thoughts.  
  
_ Will I ever see  
You smiling back at me  
How will I know  
If I let you go  
_  
He lets out another tired sigh. "I suppose you're right, though it does nothing for my cause."  
  
He takes another sip from his cup; she follows his example. The rumors come back to him, and he decides to take a chance. He feels the need to change the subject anyway. "So are the rumors true? Has the infamous Bandit Killer become a settled mother with twice the firepower in her wrath?"  
  
The fire in her eyes is obvious to see. But this time, she does not strike the would-be-victim. Instead, she answers, slightly disgruntled, "Settled? Sort of. Mother? Psh, as far away as your cure is to you at this point. Twice the firepower? Ha, maybe, maybe not. Are those the new rumors that are floating about now?"  
  
Her reaction surprised him. Her past self would have turned anyone who dared to say all that to her face into charcoal. She is showing a surprising amount of self control...or is she just being nice to him? No, there is no reason for her to do that...is there? He growls to himself, out of frustration in his own mind.  
  
_ Night after night  
I hear myself say  
Why can't this feeling just fade away_  
  
He sees her jump slightly at the sound, but then her smile resumes at his words. "That's what I heard at the tavern in town, anyway. To be honest, some of the other things they were saying really made me want to tear them apart. I know you must have changed since I last saw you, but there are some things that no one would tolerate being called, especially in your position."  
  
She props her elbows on the table, teacup drained, and clasps her hands. Her head is resting in the valley of her knuckles as she responds, "You almost make me wonder what they said, but I have the feeling I wouldn't like the answer if I asked."  
  
He shakes his head 'no' and takes another sip from his cup. He changes the subject a bit more. "So what have you been up to? I'm sure your adventures are much more interesting than mine."  
  
She tilts her head slightly, shrugging. "There's nothing much to say. After we separated, Gourry and I traveled around a bit before he eventually insisted on us visiting my hometown. Yeah, well, let's just say my sis had a hand in making me live in this 'cottage'. Gourry received a notice from his home saying that he had to come home immediately because of some big emergency. I was going to follow him, but then my sis showed up and told me to stay put. Later I found out that there had been a civil war in the Elmekian Empire, where Gourry's from, and he died taking down the leader of the Southern revolt (la de da...no connection with America whistles innocently). That was about half a year ago. I'm 'allowed' to go places within this empire, but I really don't care to leave this sanction anymore. There doesn't seem that much out there, you know? Every so often, when I'm starting to run low on food or money, I hunt down some bandits, take up my usual hobby, and then save up. Since I do it so rarely, they expect it even less. It's a wonder that they keep coming back to rob the same place, considering that I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He can't hold it in any longer. He laughs in spite of himself. His tone is different from hers, mainly because of the reason behind it. He laughs as a result of relieving pent up stress; she laughs because she finds something amusing.  
  
_ There's no one like you  
You speak to my heart  
It's such a shame we're worlds apart_  
  
She lets him continue, reveling in his unhinged laugh. When he has finished, she mimics his earlier comment with a smile. "What was so funny about that? I'm afraid I missed the joke."  
  
Returning the favor, he tells her. "It's nothing really. I just realized that the speed of which you talk hasn't changed a bit." In his mind, he adds that he, too, wonders why the bandits keep returning. Maybe they do it only in hopes of returning to their comrades saying that they had survived the wrath of the Bandit Killer. He laughs again at that.  
  
She pouts cutely. "Well what do you expect from a merchant's daughter? It's a fast-paced world you know."  
  
He asks in response, "In this fast-paced world as you put it, don't you get lonely, being isolated in this cottage in the middle of a forest?"  
  
Grinning impishly, she waggles a dainty finger. "Only during 'that time of the month.' Otherwise, my magic allows me to communicate with the big cities, and I can control commerce transportation from here. Isn't that great?"  
  
Quietly, he murmurs, "Sure, but that has nothing to do with being lonely or not."  
  
At this, she hangs her head, unable to face him. He feels like he choked a beautiful bird during its morning song. Again he hesitates, but for a different reason.  
  
_ I'm too shy to ask  
  
I'm too proud to lose  
  
But sooner or later I gotta choose_  
  
Finally, he sighs. He has nothing to lose, but everything to gain, if it's just a simple question. "Would...would it be too much to ask if I stayed with you for a while?" She looks up with a start, but surprise soon gives way to pure joy. Before she says anything though, he blushes and adds, "My travels have left me broke, and no one takes down bandits like you can."  
  
Her laughter rings throughout the small home again. She skids her chair back to lunge towards him in a large embrace. "I'd love it if you could stay! But you know...my sis visits me every other week when she gets the weekend off. You'd have to ask her first."  
  
_ And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out_  
  
He smiles, finally confident in his decision, the embrace helping immensely. "Don't worry, Lina. I can handle it. For you, I'll do whatever it takes to stay."  
  
Her answer was short, but meaningful. "Thank you, Zel."

* * *

A/N: YAY!!! I got a songfic done! Finally! I'm so proud of myself right now. - No flame can possibly roast me down. The silver lining of my cloud is protecting me! Wheeeeeee!!!!! Takes a few haggard breaths Okay. Time for sleepy-bye. Zonked Out Snoring ZZZZZzzzzzzz  
  
Sleep Talking: Reviewwwww......Zzzzzzzz....Reviewww........Onegaishimasu.....Mmph... Snoring muffled by nice fluffy cloud pillow


	2. There You Were LG

A/N: I have resolve! I will procrastinate! I will make a songfic booklette (you know, like a novelette). It will have all of my agreed to couplings in it. I'd have said this sooner, but I'd only just decided it. Now, if you'd like to make a suggestion, as to the next coupling, or the choice of song accompaniment….too bad! I get to choose! Evil Grin No seriously. I do. But you should know that I'm a very fickle character, and can be easily swayed…Hint Hint

As you should _already_ know, the first chapter was L/Z to "If I Let You Go". Today is….Drumming stops abruptly I'll tell you in the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing that isn't mine to own. Way to state the obvious, huh? (Well some people don't know that so :p)

This time, I do not own Jessica Simpson's "There You Were" (I just said it was hers didn't I?)

Welcome to my L/G fic! Hint Again Keep a portion of your mind on the last episode of Next as you read this, if you can (As in, if you've seen it; if you haven't, and you're a Lina/Gourry fan, I completely and totally think you should find a way to -) Why? Cuz this is that episode from Gourry's POV! (note: I don't have it with me right now, so excuse me if it's a little off)

* * *

**There You Were**

Don't come near Lina! The brat's commanding me to kill you when you come towards me on the road! Ugh… I can't do it, but my body's got a mind of its own. I'll try to hold back as much as I can but…Time for a little nap…

_I was counting down minutes.  
I was wishin' on the stars.  
I was prayin' for a sign,  
And tryin' to beat the odds._

Mmm… I dreamt of the first day we met. You remember it too, right? You were facing off all those bandits alone, and it was love at first sight. I didn't act like it, since I really _did_ think you were a little kid. When I saw your smile for the first time, I knew I always wanted to protect that smile, to make sure that I could see you smile until the end of my days.

_  
I was dreamin' of you,  
Love before I saw your face.  
And there you were,  
Waitin' for that day._

Ah Lina… Why can't you hear what I say? When I tried calling out to you, you didn't say anything back. I tried to tell you that I couldn't control myself, that I would hurt you. But…I don't think you even recognized me until you used your Ragna Blade against me and cracked open my helmet. That's not true right? No, I want it to be true. I don't think I could handle it if you tried to really hurt me, knowing full well what you were doing. No! What are you doing! Get your hands off me brat! Lina! Help me! I don't want to leave you!

_Then you reached through the hurricane,_

_When you baby you called my name._

That brat that took me away from you, he's the one who did this to me. I know you tried your best, I don't blame you. Wait, he just told me that you're coming for me! You don't know how happy that makes me feel. Now I wait for you to come, without any control over my own body except my heart.

Ack! The stupid brat put me in this weird green coffin! It feels icky and hey, it smells like gelatin! No! Darn you, monster! Release me so I can chow down on this food! It's torture to know that you're surrounded by food and you can't eat it. Have you ever felt like that, Lina?

I almost fall asleep again, but then I see you there, along with Sylphiel and Zangulus. You're talking with the brat, but I can't hear what you're saying. This weird coffin thing echoes the brat's thoughts though, and I can hear what he's thinking. He wants you to use the Giga Slave so he can make it go out of control. You cast the Dragon Slave? Didn't you say how that's like asking your enemy to help you kill him? Or was that Shabb-itwhatshisname? Wait, what's Sylphiel saying…? What the, since when did _she _know the Dragon Slave? Oh, boy, is this it? Can this defeat the brat? The idea that you and Sylphiel's combined Dragon Slaves would save me sends chills down my spine. I'm _that_ anxious. Come on, brat! You're going down!

You broke through the storm,

And you turned back the night.

Baby you are the fire,

Burnin' the midnight sky,

And your love,

Keeps taking me higher.

No! It didn't work! That weasel and his underhanded tactics! If he had just held still… Huh? Zel, Amelia, and Martina have arrived?! Good! Reinforcements! What is he…? What are those gold marble thingys? And why are you yelling out, Lina? Do you want to sell them? Why is Amelia rolling around on the floor and choking? Hey, why'd she go limp like that? And Zel too… and Sylphiel … Zangulus is coming towards the brat. Hey, Zangulus! What are you bowing down to this brat for? Get up! Oh, trying to surprise him? Heh, figures you'd do something like that. Good show, man. Hah, Martina's swinging your sword around like it's a giant lizard she's trying to fling away. What the, she's going down too… She's saying something to you Lina. What is it? I can't even here the brat anymore…

_Just when all hope was gone,  
Where the hero belongs...  
There you were.  
  
_

_You're the only one left, and the ground is scattered with our friends. _You're standing up to face the brat. What are you thinking Lina? And, and why are you looking at me with that determined, sad look in your eyes? Sadness doesn't suit you Lina.

You have your hands together, and your saying a some words slowly. I recognize this stance…Don't do it Lina! Not for my sake! Not for anyone! It's too late. You've cast it. What? Hey stop that brat! Don't hurt.. Don't hurt my Lina!

_  
Must have broken into heaven,  
Just to roll back the clouds.  
Were you on a mission.  
Were you seekin me out._

Where are you Lina? What did that black ball thing do to you? Ah, there. Wait, something's different here. Since when did you have a golden aura thing? Whoa…you totally paid the brat what was comin' to him! Great blasting! Huh? What's happening? The gelatin's leaving me…

I'm standing at the edge of the crater your spell made now. The others revived and are glad to see me, but I wait to see you. Did that golden light envelop you? You're coming back to us right? The golden you appears before us now. Someone asks if the golden person is Lina, before I can work my mouth open. Xellos appears out of nowhere and tells us that that is not Lina, but the Golden Lord. Sylphiel gasps that it is the Lord of Nightmares. Yes, you cast the Giga Slave and summoned Her. When prompted what became of you, Xellos can only shake his head. You can't be, you just _can't_ be!

The Golden Lord points a finger at me, and says that the one named Lina chose to sacrifice everything that she was, to save me. Did you really, Lina? Did you really mean to do that? No, you can't be gone. We still have so many adventures to have together, so many bandit camps to raid, so many…things to do.

I finally find my voice, and all I can say is that you can't be gone. I try to call out to you again, telling you to wake up, to come back to us. The Golden Lord just watches me as she rises up into a really huge black hole. No, I refuse to let you go. If you're with the Golden Lord, then that's where I want to be. Panicked at the thought of losing you, I do whatever it takes to follow you two. I jump from boulder to boulder, slash anything else in my path, all for you. Now it's just that big black thing. I have faith in us, and faith in our bond, that nothing can destroy. I brace myself, and I'm inside.

I kinda see my armor falling away, my sword being taken from me, but I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back. It's just like when I saved you from that monster so long ago. Remember? Your magic hadn't been working on you, and his needle things were coming towards you. I came not a moment too soon, and saved you. This is just like that, and I'll bring you back safe and sound. I solemnly swear to it.

I find myself telling the Golden Lord why I need you so much. I'm attached to you like glue. I love what makes you different, and I don't think I could live without you. I'm almost there…yes! I've breached the shield around the Golden Lord. I grab onto Her arms, promising myself that I'd never let you go again. I think she heard my firm promise, Lina, because she left, and gave you back to me.

I don't think you've ever looked so beautiful to me. Your eyes soften more than I've ever seen them, and your smile is like that of an angel that fell from heaven and finds her first friend. If that's the case, I'll be your friend forever, and more if you'll let me.

_  
Was I that one in a million.  
Was I that one sacred kiss,  
That you couldn't chance,  
You just couldn't miss.  
then you whispers through the silent tears,  
When you swept away all my fears._

I'm surprised beyond belief at your willingness, but I cherish that kiss, really I do. I'll never forget it as long as I live. You freed both of us then, you realize that right? You from your fear that I would reject you, as if I would ever even consider such a thing, and me, heh, the fear that _you_ would reject _me_. See? It's a win-win situation. Come here, I want to cherish you, your scent, your warmth.

_You broke through the storm,  
And you turned back the night.  
Baby you are the fire,  
Burnin' the __midnight__ sky,  
And your love,  
Keeps taking me higher.  
Just when all hope was gone,  
Where the hero belongs...  
There you were.  
  
_

When we came back to the real world, you acted surprised, and I went along with it. If it was just our little secret, that would be fine with me. But you didn't have to punch me so hard. Ah well, watching you yell at me from above feels comforting, as strange as that sounds. I'd take your beating any day, just as long as you don't leave me. If you didn't, I think I'd just die of grief. Because, Lina, you're the only reason I have left to live. You've stolen my heart completely, and you didn't have to go through bandits to get it.

_  
Standin' in the middle of nowhere,  
With your arms wide open and you,  
You were the reason when there was no reason.  
In my life  
You're the reason in my life._

We went back to an inn, and I knew for sure that you were back to normal. We fought over food, stole food off of each other's plates, and it was great. Apparently, everyone thought that Martina and Zangulus had died, so it surprised them when they came through the door. I wasn't surprised though, people like them could never really die._  
_  
That night, I dreamt that you had been taken away from me, and this time, I didn't get you back. That dream was so real, that I found myself crying as soon as I woke up. I knew that only you could comfort me. So, I got up, and walked down the hall to your room.

I think I surprised you, waking you up to find me crying on your doorstep. But you let me in, and we sat down on the bed. You held my delicately, and asked what was wrong. I told you what I'd dreamt, and your eyes softened ten times more. You told me that it was alright, that you weren't going to separate from me for a long time. And I believed you.

_Like the light in the eye of the storm,_  
_Tellin' me not to cry anymore._  
_Where I watched my whole world fall apart,_  
_Shinin' through like an angel from afar_  


_  
_

When you told me that just the night before, she had had a dream about him, it touched something inside me. I don't know what I was thinking then, but I asked if you minded sharing the bed, to ward off any bad dreams tonight. I was the one who was surprised, when you accepted.

_  
You broke through the storm,  
And you turned back the night.  
Baby you are the fire,  
Burnin' the __midnight__ sky,  
And your love,  
Keeps taking me higher.  
Just when all hope was gone,  
Where the hero belongs...  
There you were._

We didn't have any bad dreams that night, or for a long time after that.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if I spoiled this episode for anybody, but it's my ULTIMATELY favorite episode out of all the Slayers episodes or movies. Know why? 'Cause L-sama was there, 'cause Lina and Gourry showed how strong their feelings for each other were, and 'cause I love 'em all!

Smacks Lips Mwa! If you review this, I'll be eternally grateful!


	3. Bring Me To Life ZA

A/N:  Did you like that one?  I hope you did.  -Worry-wort-  Well, here's my next songfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine!  Grumbles Geez, every time these voices ask me in my head, I give them the same answer and they won't shut up.  Mumbles cursing  Well, the song "Bring Me To Life" is NOT mine, it belongs to Evanescence.

I hope you enjoy this Z/A story!  (From Zel's point of view if you can't tell from the story itself)

**Bring Me To Life**

            I don't know what I'm doing here.  I don't know how I could possibly face you again, after how I left things between us before, but my feet have a mind of their own.  I'm back at Seyruun, and my feet are leading me to you.

            "Who goes there?!" A guard asks me.  I answer that I have business with you, Amelia.  He has the nerve to tell me that the Queen is too busy to deal with commoners, but I suppose I should cheer to the fact that I look like a commoner.  I ask him to let me in, as I am good friends with Phil and Amelia.  I would use your title, but I do not know what you are anymore.  The guard doesn't seem to believe me, I should remember to tell you that you've chosen well for your guards.  As a last resort, I hold up the bracelet you gave me so long ago.  Like magic, he quickly bows and gets out of the way, allowing me entrance.  I thank him in passing.

            I walk down the familiar halls, and I feel a touch of loneliness in such a big place.  This is ironic, actually, considering I've been alone for so long already.  I turn the corner, and I bump into somebody who was running away from something.  No, it wasn't just anybody, it was _you_.

            You've grown so beautiful, it takes my breath away.  In a white silk gown that clings to your obvious curves, the size of your chest is made blatantly obvious but it matches all the better with your figure.  You've let your hair grow down to your waist.  It befits you, like a veil hiding an angel.

            I hold you in my arms, as you've fallen on top of me.  You quickly utter an apology, and move to get up, before you make eye contact with me.  Then you keep staring into my eyes, and I get the shivers, good shivers, but shivers nonetheless.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

            I'm startled out of my reverie when you apologize again and get up.  You look at me again, and ask if she's seen me before.  I decided to let you figure that out on your own, so I answer no.  I am a traveler from Atlass, only wishing to befriend the Queen.  I say I have heard much about you, but wish to learn more.  I get the pleasure of seeing your light blush, and I feel a deep yearning churn within me.  I know what I've been missing, what I need now.

            All these years that I've traveled in search of my cure, I've had a purpose, a reason to go on.  I remember bitterly how I shunned you before, when you asked that I stay with you.  You realized that I can't stay any one place until I've found my cure, so you made me take one of your bracelets, and promise to come back and return it.  Well, I found my cure, but I think it did more harm than good.  I realize that I have nothing left to go on, nothing to strive for.  I can't return home – I wouldn't be welcome there.  I can't just return to you, out of the blue, since I've disregarded you for so long.  But, I think…you're my only hope.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

            I'm as good as dead inside now.  I feel worse than I did cursed.  Is that possible?   I suppose it is, since I'm feeling it now.  I think I realize too, that now I'm more susceptible to death.  Isn't that what it means, when I can feel my heart beating blood for me?  It's hard to remember, I've been a demon for so long, and as you know, demons can't be truly classified as living.  Not like your kind of living anyway.

            You ask my name, and I tell you my old name, the name I had discarded when I realized what it meant.  I am Zebulon, meaning "Praiseworthy," to you now.  I knew I could not live up to the name, so I did not try, and strove for another name, with a meaning I could not comprehend.  Zelgadis had been what I'd chosen, but it only made me more different.

            You accept this as my name, and ask that I meet her in the west wing balcony in an hour or so.  You make sure I know where it is, before bidding me goodbye and running off.  Not much later, a small group of councilors stop me, and ask if I've seen the Queen.  I tell them no, but I was wondering where she was.  Once they leave, I continue on my way towards the west wing, thinking on what I'll tell you when it comes to it.  There's at least one thing I know by heart now though, I can't live without you anymore.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

            As I wait for you, I come to terms with myself.  You are too pure to be with me.  You need someone who believes in justice as much as you do.  You need a good, trustworthy ruler on your side, not someone who ran out on his own family because he thought he was too weak to rule.  This is the same thing, and I can't handle it.  I try to convince myself that you might actually like who I've become, but it's hard.  You are the only true judge.

            Speak of the angel and ye shall come.  You seem a bit out of breath, but I won't ask why.  You stand next to me, looking over your kingdom, and ask why I really came.  People don't usually come all the way to Seyruun just to befriend her.  I don't say anything, because I don't know what _to_ say.  I can't say that I'm in love with you, that I want to always be with you, because I'm sure you would just kindly reject me.  Your position doesn't allow for me to willingly tell the truth.  At least not yet.  So, I say my answer slowly.

            "I think… I think there's something in me, something that needs to be healed…or extracted."

            You were kind when you asked what it was.  You're such a dear, I want to be with you always.

            "I… I want you to … take away my loneliness."

            Somehow, I doubt that you were expecting that kind of answer, but you were trained well to be a queen, a peacemaker.  Just as kindly, you asked what had caused this loneliness to come in the first place.  I gulp, I can't keep it in any longer.  I have to tell her, "You.  Living my life away from you."

            I know this would have left you speechless, if you had trusted me then enough to show it.  I need your help, Amelia.  Let your light shine down on me, and bless me with your kindness.

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

            You continue to smile kindly.  Your hand reaches over, and grasps mine.  Something tells me, that you've figured me out.  Who knows, it just might be your next sentence.  "Welcome back, Zelgadis.  I'm glad you've come back."

            Playing dumb, I asked what gave me away.  Your laugh sends ripples of pleasure through me, and I feel myself already healing.  You answer that she'd known since I had come through the doorway.  She had run from the council room to greet him, and couldn't believe her eyes at first, to see him so drastically changed.

            You put your head on my shoulder, and I freeze up instinctively.  Your gentle tone calms me though, and my muscles relax.  You say that you've been waiting for me.  You've turned down every suitor, and every would-be King of Seyruun, in anticipation of my return.  I'm touched, and I don't try to hide it.  I grip your hand tighter, that's all I dare to do.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

            I suddenly come to the notion that you might feel the same way I do.  So I take a chance, going slow at first.  I tell you that I missed you a lot, and the thought of seeing you again cured was the only thing that kept me going – and that's the truth.  I hesitate, but eventually say, "And when I saw you today, I came to realize something else.  I've been living a lie, saying that the cure is all I can think about, because there's always been something else."

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

            You look at me with wonder, and I hesitate again, but it has to be said.  "I saw you that fateful day, when I was first turned into a chimera.  It started then, and I didn't want to say I knew you, when Lina introduced us.  But, ever since, I've…been in love with you."

            You smile at me and snuggle closer.  Not even above a whisper, you say, "It may not have been love at first sight, but I know I've loved you for a long time, too."

            I look down at you, and the look we share, is all we need.

A/N: Sigh A bit OOC huh?  Oh well, that's what makes it nice and fwuffy!  Purr  Kinda strange though, isn't it?  First I have Lina and Zel, then it's Lina and Gourry, then it's Zel and Amelia.  It's a good thing these fics aren't connected, or else Lina and Zel would be two-timers.    Well, what do you think of it?  I'll rest awhile so that you can get your reviews in.  I'm not trying to bribe you, but I'm not sure I'll want to continue if you don't review.


	4. I Can't Help Myself FX

A/N: Tis been so long since I updated this, you probably think I left it to die, didn't you? I still have a few more couplings to address; it might take awhile to find the right song, but I hope it's to your liking. This one is an F/X ficcie. You know I'm not one to show excessive emotions real well, so if you hate this coupling, please bear with me and see it through. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or the song "I Can't Help Myself" by Nobody's Angel.

I Can't Help Myself 

Filia sighed hopelessly, setting the vase and cloth aside. She had long since rubbed it to a point where she could see her own reflection, though distorted. Now however, as she looked at it, she felt exactly like her reflection. Imprecise, changed, unhappy. And all because of that stupid fruitcake. That stupidly cute namagomi. Filia shook her head, refusing to get into that whole mess again. She steeled herself and walked into the backroom, picking up another recently finished vase. Returning to her stool, she began to polish anew. Unfortunately, such a mindless task left a lot of room for the mind to wander. She thought back to the fruitcake's last visit, _her_ fruitcake.

==Flashback==

She had been arranging her vases just so, allowing the sun to glint off of them, revealing their inner beauty.

"My, my Fi-chan! I never realized you had such a yearning for perfection. I suppose it comes with the _race_ heritage, ne?"

Without a second thought, Filia whirled around, vase in hand, to swing at Xellos. Angrily, she vented, "NAMAGOMI!!! GET OUT OF MY SHOP!!"

His characteristic grin was on his face as he stopped her vase with his staff, the sudden deterrence causing the vase to break. As Filia stared in horror at the broken vase, Xellos continued to grin. Shaking with suppressed anger, Filia asked, too low for comfort, "What are you doing here, Xellos?"

It seemed that her tone had surprised him, for he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why, I can't visit my favorite golden dragon?"

Softly, so softly that if Xellos hadn't been a mazoku, he never would have heard, Filia whispered, "No other golden dragon would want you anywhere near them."

He grinned then. "And you're so different?"

_You smile a lot  
It makes me wonder what you're thinking of 'cause  
Baby you're always on my mind_

Head down, Filia did not answer, she only walked towards the kitchen, to get something to clean up the vase fragments with. The namagomi followed her, floating at eye level with crossed legs. He pestered, "Oh, come on, Fi-chan! Tell me what you're thinking!"

Filia took a few deep, calming breaths, as to release her anger, and any other feelings she held, so that he couldn't feel them. If he only knew, Filia sighed, oh, if he only knew what she really wanted.

Deciding to change the subject, Filia asked quietly, walking back to the front room with a brush and dustpan, "Doesn't your mistress have a mission for you?"

"Nope! I'm on free time! And I decided to have lunch with my favorite dragon! Though, I have to admit, this wasn't exactly what I ordered…"

In a deadpan voice, she replied, "Oh joy. Lunch is over; go away."

Xellos made a mock-offended look. "Me? Go away? You don't mean that do you? My little dragon with her little pink bow."

Growling, Filia took a deep breath, and concentrated all of her thoughts into negative ones, and launched them at Xellos. Instantly, he smiled and licked his lips. "Mmm…so yummy. Care to tell me what has made you so negative?"

Filia responded truthfully, "You. Now leave me alone." She returned to the kitchen to empty the broken vase into the trash bin.

Xellos watched her go, seemingly uncertain. With a sigh, he teleported in front of her, stopping her in his tracks. "All right, Fi-chan, if that's what you want, I'll leave. I just thought I'd tell you though; my mistress told me my next assignment may very well kill me."

She turned away, so that he could not see her eyes. "You say that like I'd care either way."

Again, Xellos appeared before her, and looked directly into her eyes with his own. He whispered, "Until we meet again, Fi-chan." Before Filia could react, he pecked her on the tip of her nose, before disappearing. She faltered, and fell to her knees. As the feelings slowly crept back to her, she realized what had just happened, and she began to cry.

_And right now I want you with me  
Here by my side  
With me 'til the end of time  
  
_

==End Flashback==

It had been twenty years since then, twenty-five since she had first met Xellos. The more Filia thought about him, the sadder she became. Nevermore because he angered her, she knew now that when he did come back, the only reason she would appear to be and show her anger, was to make him happy, to see that smile again. He could provoke her all he wanted, but she could never truly resent him anymore.

_I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
Love, love, with you  
It doesn't matter what you say  
Or what you do_

It had taken her a long time to come to terms with her feelings, when she had, she didn't know what to do with it. She tried pushing him away, so that he couldn't break her heart, but it still didn't feel right. When she had finally decided on a much better alternative plan, he had gone, and had yet to return.

She'd tell him how he felt. How she had loved him ever since the Darkstar incident. He helped her, helped them all save the world. Despite her dragon instincts, she knew the feeling that she held, and for whom she felt it.

_No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
  
_

She loved him. She loved him with all her heart and soul. His insistent mocking, his always happy expression, his serious, amethyst eyes, his- no. She couldn't get into this now. If she did, she'd go into another depression, related to the fact that she was alone, alone with her thoughts, alone for life.

Valterria had matured quickly, and by twenty years of growth, he had left the nest. He never liked Xellos, perhaps because he saw how negative he made his "mother" feel. Perhaps, the reason why he had left so, was because he couldn't stand seeing her like this. Filia remembered the day well. Someone claimed to know of another ancient dragon survivor, who had been living in secret, as he had, and Val raced to find them. He hadn't been seen since. And of course, Jillias and Gravos had followed him; for all the "fun" their female Boss was, they still followed the orders of Val. It was like second nature to them. It had done no good for Filia though. Now she was all alone, with only her shop and her customers for company. Xellos…

Before she could stop it, her thoughts flowed back to him. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but a voice in the back of her head told her it was useless, and she should go for someone else, someone of _her_ kind. He was a high-level mazoku, the General/Priest of Zelas Beastmaster no less. She was the only survivor of golden dragons under the Flare Dragon Celphieed. The world would be against them, but their union would be stronger than anything. The fusion of light and dark magic.

_Don't know if I should tell the world  
Just how I'm feeling yet 'cause  
I wanna be sure you feel the same  
The more that I think about it  
You need to know  
There's no other way  
No, no_

The other problem to telling him, if she ever saw him again, was the fact that the thought of love made him sick to his stomach. Mazoku fed on negative emotions, and therefore hated positive ones. But then again, in the past, he had used the element of "love" to catch many a meal, for he knew that love was one of the best ways to strike fear, anger, jealousy, hatred into a person, all at once. Filia knew, though, that she had recovered well from his taunts. She had fallen in love with the trickster, the manipulator, her race's enemy. But she had no regrets, and didn't dare to deny them any longer.

_I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
Love, love, with you  
It doesn't matter what you say  
Or what you do_

She thought back, and tried to remember exactly when it was that she had fallen in love with him. Upon realizing it, she smiled to herself. She'd fallen in love before she even knew what love was, before she had ever met him. When she was only a small dragon baby, old enough to understand bedtime stories, yet too young to understand the true history of her clan, she had heard the story of him. He was a monstrous man with powers like no other, who chose purple and black as his main color choices. Just by drawing a line with his finger, he had killed off thousands of his enemies, the golden dragons. Filia laughed aloud at the irony of it all. Ever since then, she had idolized him; he was her role model for conquering her enemies.

_No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
  
_

She put herself into a fit of giggles the more she thought about it. She could just imagine the look of pure horror on her fellow golden dragon's faces, if she, a priestess-in-training, told them that she loved the mazoku that had killed so many of their ancestors. But, if you really considered it, what was there _not_ to like, aside from his history of killing? His manners were impeccable- even better than some dragons she knew, including herself. Though he hated it when Amelia sang her songs of how wonderful life was, he also kept an unnerving smile on his face almost 24/7, except for special occasions. To top it all off, he was powerful, he could protect those who he chose to protect- and he wouldn't harm himself in the least (on most cases). When the young Filia had fantasized about him, he was a dragon turned _into_ an evil mazoku, and his killing was done only because the one who held his life in her hands, ordered him to. Other than that, Filia had believed he was like an entity of pure godliness, in more than just his looks.

_You must have been sent  
You must have been sent from heaven above  
You're everything I've ever dreamed of  
Too good to be true  
No I don't think so  
  
_

Again, Filia laughed at the absurdity of her memories. Well, he was certainly no _god_, but still, Filia had long since admitted to herself that she believed Xellos to be quite handsome, and charming. When she had met him for the first time, she had only been angry, because he had not been what she expected. He seemed to enjoy tormenting her, and would smile all the while. Out of pure instinct, she had hit him that first time. When she discovered that he had actually _enjoyed it_, something in her told her to keep on doing it, keep on making him happy. Apparently, he never knew the difference.

_Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
  
_

It was then, that her stomach growled. Filia laughed again, loving the feeling it gave her (the laugh). She patted her stomach, and looked at the vase in her hands. Another perfectly polished vase. Looking at the long line of vases she had polished that morning, her day off, she sighed. She needed to get out more. Taking a deep breath, Filia stood up, and dusted herself off. She then proceeded to place the vases on the nearby shelves, carefully, so that she wouldn't have to bother with it later, and thus forget it altogether. Once finished, she walked up the steps to her residential area above the shop. Strolling to her closet, she picked out a lavender sundress that came down a little past her knees. After cleaning off, and dressing, Filia set out for lunch at her favorite restaurant- she noted upon stepping outside her door, that the sun was already setting.

About half an hour later, she was waiting for her supper, when her mind started to wander again. It was insistent _and_ consistent, Filia admitted, though, she didn't object to the matter of choice. She remembered- one evening, her birthday, actually, Xellos had taken her out for dinner, and had ordered a lake dragon delicacy which he ate rather ravenously. She'd frown then, but said nothing, while eating her assorted salad and noodle soup. She knew he'd been disappointed by her weak reaction, but she had no desire to wreck a restaurant in her new town.

Filia sighed, looking around at the fancy designs carved along the wall, around portraits of golden dragons in rather beautiful scenery. Ever since Xellos had taken her here- she hadn't had enough time to look around the town yet- it'd been her absolute favorite. Any time she ever ate out after that, she'd eat here. It reminded her of Xellos, especially when he was gone for long periods of time. She particularly liked the name and motto of this restaurant, which Xellos had pointed out from the start. _Madame Z's Delicacies _- "Our secret recipes are to _die _for!"

_I think I'm falling…  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
Love, love, with you  
It doesn't matter what you say  
Or what you do_

Secrets were always a characteristic trait of his. "Sore wa himitsu desu!" His classic response to nearly any question. She loved how trustworthy he was- to keep a millennia's worth of secrets so well. Sure, it bugged her a little when he responded like that to _every_ question, but she had to admit; the trait was admirable. She knew that in most cases, she couldn't keep a secret for the life of her; she always had to tell _somebody_, soon after she heard something too. It was a common trait for her fellow priestesses, for it was the only way news could quickly travel by- word of mouth. Filia remembered once, that Xellos had poked fun at that trait, saying how she was a blabbermouth, and he would always be better than her. Inside, Filia agreed, but to keep him happy, she objected to this vehemently. It worked like a charm.

_No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you_

It was then that her meal arrived. Startled out of her reverie she quickly thanked her waitress before she gone out of hearing range. Filia looked down at her meal, and immediately felt a wave of nausea within her bowels. In thinking of Xellos, she had accidentally ordered the lake dragon specialty. Not only was it the most expensive thing on the menu (something she really couldn't afford), but it was also…well… it used to be a fellow dragon. She felt sick just looking at it; its eye had not been removed, and was staring back at her.

"My, my, my, and here I thought you _hated_ eating other creatures! I'm shocked at you, Fi-chan!"

Surprised beyond belief, Filia's head jolted up. Could it be? Yes! Seated directly across from her, a genki smile on his face, his chin resting in the valley of his gloved hands, propped up on the table…was Xellos. As surprise came before happiness, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Again, Xellos looked shocked. "Why, I can't visit Fi-chan simply because I want to?"

Catching her breath, which had become hitched as her cheeks began to grow flushed, she only managed to shake her head. Taking a few deep breaths, she answered, "No, that's not what I meant. I meant to say, 'What are you doing here after so _long_?'"

He quirked an eyebrow. After a pause, he replied, "Awww, did my little dragon miss me?"

Filia stared into his eyes, as he had peeked one open to look at her.

_It's love, it's gotta be love  
I think I'm falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love  
Love, love, love, love_

There would be no more denying it. This could be her start. Slowly, she nodded, "You have no idea."

Xellos surprised her when his grin widened. He crooked his finger, and beckoned her to come closer. Holding her breath, she leaned over the table, careful not to get her 'meal' on her dress. He leaned in as well, until their noses were almost touching. A few minutes passed, as Filia waited in silence. Soon, he spoke.

"It's an interesting concept- mind reading. I've watched you all day, and I learned more than I have in the last thirty or so years."

Then, he put his lips to hers, and her eyes widened, surprised. Soon enough, her eyes slid closed and she returned the kiss. Xellos pulled away, for the briefest of moments. "Oh, by the way, I _love_ that dress, but I think I love what's under it even more."

_I think I'm falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love  
Love, love, love, love_

Filia smiled back. Somewhat huskily, she asked, "And that would be?"

Xellos grinned in return. He answered, "A secret that's about to be uncovered," before giving her another kiss.

A/N: XD I know, terribly OOC in the end, but hey, I had to have a wee bit o' fun. Besides, if he can read minds now, who knows what other changes he went through? Please review! (I'm thinking of doing a Gourry/Sylphiel songfic next, but I'm still working out some kinks…like starting it.) Hope you liked it! Ciao!


End file.
